Stupid Questions
by Draconsis
Summary: *KOUJI & TENKOU VERSION* How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Well...nobody knows...but maybe the seishi do! Lets ask them one by one...
1. Suzaku Seishi

How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

By Draconsis

What happens when I want to write a new bio...I end up writing a fic...-_-;;;

Letsee...How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Well...no body knows...but maybe the seishi do! Lets ask them one by one...

How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Miaka: Whutsha woodchuck? It is nice to eat?

Tamahome: *Calculates on fingers for a long time* Well, if I pay the woodchuck 2 ryou per day, and it has to chuck a minimum of 25 bits of wood per day...I can make 15 ryou!

Hotohori: *admires self in the mirror* It does not matter...I am still more beautiful than a woodchuck.

Nuriko: I CAN CHUCK MORE!!!!! *Demonstrates by throwing Tasuki into Tamahome* See?

Tasuki: *Tries to flame Tamahome* If I -REKKA SHINEN- flame it, it can't chuck anything can it?

Chichiri: Well, we can always as the woodchuck no da! Or Taiitsukun no da!

Chiriko: It will depend on how strong the woodchuck is, and the size of the wood it needs to chuck, the weather, the density of the wood, the type of wood, the size of the woodchuck, the area used for chucking, the gender of the woodchuck yada yada yada...

Mitsukake: Making a woodchuck chuck wood is animal abuse!!! We shall stop such unfeeling people! SIC HER TAMA-NEKO!

Tama-neko: Miraow!

((MIAO)) ((BIFF)) ((CRASH)) ((BANG))

I'll do the seiryu next if anyone wants! 

And for the full, weird version with the SlamDunk guys and Flame of Recca, see my bio. Just click the review button, then review, the wait for it to say your review is okay, then close the window, scroll up and click Draconsis. VERY SIMPLE, ne?

R+R!!! 

*Is struck down by lightning*


	2. Seiryu Seishi

How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

The Seiryu Version

By Draconsis

More insaneness!

I'm in school and I have NOTHING to do. So… TA DA!!!

How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Yui: Doesn't matter so longs as it's in the suzaku's direction…

Nakago: Why should it chuck wood? I can make it take over its entire eco system and make the other animals chuck wood!

Soi: I can give it more power to chuck wood!

Amiboshi: I shall play my flute when the poor woodchuck has to undergo such a disgracing thing…THEN I CAN BETRAY THE WOODCHUCK AND SELL IT TO THE BEAVERS!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!

Suboshi: EVIL WOODCHUCK!!! What have you done to my Aniki?

Tomo: Chucking wood is an illusion…………..you are not chucking wood at all!

Miboshi: Any number I want! All I have to do is take over its body…

Ashitare: ((BURP)) What woodchuck?

Who wants the rest of the cast next??? Y'know…taiitsukun, nyan nyan, suzaku…

*lightning fries Draconsis*

((Leave me out of this, ye hear!))

sheesh…bad suzaku!

*thunder*

okay…fine…

P.S: Review okay? And who listens to suzaku anyway?

*4000 volt lightning fries draconsis*


	3. Everyone Else

How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

By Draconsis

Now…time for me to mess up all the other characters!!! *cackle*

How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Hikitsu: Lightning fried Woodchuck…maybe I can open up a food chain…McWoodchuck!

Tomite: It won't be chucking anything! *freezes woodchuck*

Tokaki: The woodchuck doesn't wear any clothes when it chucks wood right?

Subaru: HENTAI! ((WHACK))

Tatara: *sigh* looks like I have to plant more trees…

Houki: I'm not exactly sure…maybe one of my advisors knows…

Boushun: Whussha whudcuck? *suck thumb*

Keisuke: *too drunk to answer*

Tetsuya: *accidently runs over woodchuck in his car* Whoops…

Hikou: *waits for woodchuck to start chucking before he makes the water rise and drowns the woodchuck.* Five.

Rokou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs away*

Kourin: Awwwwwwwwwww! Kewt woodchuck! *chases after woodchuck while woodchuck runs away*

Suzaku: *starts singing F4's make a wish* Makkkkkkkeeeeeeee aaaaa wishhhhhhhh! And then woodchuck shall chuck that number!

Seiryu: *to woodchuck* Chuck it at the almighty chicken of doom and I won't mind how much you chuck. I'll even pay ya for it!

Nyan Nyan: We shall help woodchuck chuck!!!! (-that's cheating!)

Taiitsukun:  3148 before it gets tired and dies. That will be 10 bucks.

Yay! I think that's everyone in FY… if I missed out anyone tell me in a review!

And preview of the next chapter:

Why _did_ the chicken cross the road?

Seiryu: *points to Suzaku and starts laughing*

*fight erupts*


	4. Kouji, Tenkou, and havoc

Stupid Questions

***SPECIAL***

By Draconsis

FFN is back!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!! There was only so much time I could spend on Neoquest ya know…

Anyway, anybody from Neopets here? My username is Draconsis. ^_^.  If you aren't on Neopets, sign up using this link: **_http://www.neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=draconsis . _**If you need help with the site later, just neomail me.

Now…

Looks like I forgot Kouji and Tenkou the last time around…whoops…^_^;;;;;; silly me. So here's the special for those nice people who reminded me…

How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Kouji: Hey woodchuck, stick yer logs towards da sky! This is a hold up, yer hear?

Tenkou: Help me take over the world… an di'll give you 0.000000000000000000000001 % of it. Or I'll just murder you and keep the whole thing for myself. BWAHAHAHAHHAHAH.

Draconsis (me): Ummmm…Suzaku seikun…the chicken got loose… So now I need a chicken for the next part of my fic!

Suzaku: *looks at seiryu*

Seiryu: *looks innocent* ((BURP)) *burps up some chicken feathers*

Draconsis, Suzaku: *look sick*

Draconsis: You ate my chicken!!!!!!!!!!

Seiryu: Naw, it's still here. *points at Suzaku*

Suzaku: Kisama…

Seiryu: Here chicky chicky chicky…awwww…Byakko got your tongue?

Suzaku: *has turned positively purple in the face*

Draconsis: Um, guys, before you start let me out of here first.

Suzaku, Seiryu: Okay. 

*Draconsis teleports out*

Recorded voice playback: (from Draconsis) Okay, continue.

Suzaku: Teme, I'm gonna get you! *forms fireball*

Seiryu: Ohhhhhhhh, I'm _sooooooo_ scared. *Forms lightning bolt*

Taiitsukun: *appears* You two! 

Suzaku, Seiryu: *stop abruptly*

Taiitsukun: *pinches Suzaku and Seiryu's ear* Morons! Back to heaven with you two! And stay in your own countries till dinner! AND NO DESSERT!

Suzaku: But-

Seiryu: He started it! *points at Suzaku*

Taiitsukun: NO BUTS!

*all three disappear*

Byakko, Genbu: *snicker*


End file.
